villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiny
Shiny is a song from Disney's 2016 animated film, Moana. It is sung by Tamatoa and features the giant crab capturing and gloating to protagonists Moana and Maui, who came to find Maui's magical fishhook. The song was performed by Tamatoa's voice actor, Jemaine Clement. Lyrics Original = Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crab once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful, baby Did your granny say listen to your heart? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words to tear her argument apart Your granny lied I'd rather be shiny Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look Shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck Just a sec Don't you know Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners I just love free food (Free food) And you look like seafood (Seafood) Well, well, well Little Maui's having trouble with his look You little semi-demi-mini-god Ouch! What a terrible performance Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man Yet I have to give you credit for my start And your tattoos on the outside For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too Shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff, my stuff is so Shiny Send your armies but they'll never be enough My shell's too tough, Maui man You could try, try, try But you can't expect a demigod To beat a decapod (look it up) You will die, die, die Now it's time for me to take apart Your aching heart Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of These humans who made you feel wanted You tried to be tough But your armor's just not hard enough Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney Ever seen someone so Shiny Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see C'est la vie mon ami {That's life, my friend} I'm so Shiny Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea Just for me You'll never be quite as shiny You wish you were nice and shiny |-| Demo Version = Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crab once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful, baby Oh, did your daddy say to listen to your heart? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words to tear his argument apart Your daddy lied I'd rather be shiny Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck Just a sec, don't you know? Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters, beginners Here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters My dinners You're far too hasty (hasty) You look tasty (tasty) Wow, little Maui's having trouble with his look You little semi-demi-mini-god Ouch! What a terrible performance Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man Yet I have to give you credit for my start And your tattoos on the outside For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide, I can't I'm too shiny I'm the sunrise on the surface of the sea Look at me, you see I'm so shiny The monsters see my weaponry and flee C'est la vie, don't you know I will shine, shine, shine Like a rainbow after showers Your powers will be mine, mine, mine They'll be mourning you for hours Bring flowers Call me selfish (selfish) Call me shellfish (shellfish) Far from the gods who abandoned you Chasing the love of these humans Who made you feel wanted It's never enough Love yourself, get your armor up They can see, your heart is a vacancy So why not be shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny Send your armies but they'll never be enough My shell's too tough, Maui man You could try, try, try But I hate negotiations, prostrations You will die, die, die Never test a big crustacean's impatience Unless you have something shiny Unless you have something shiny Other Appearances *The demo version of the song, performed by the film's composer, Lin-Manuel Miranda, was included on the film's deluxe soundtrack *An instrumental, 8-bit version of the song is used in the mobile game Disney Crossy Road when playing as several Moana characters. *In the post-credits scene of Moana, Tamatoa (now pinned to the wall) sings a little bit of "Shiny", before he breaks the 4th wall by comparing himself to Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. The latter was also voiced by Jemaine Clement. Gallery Images Tamatoa and Moana.jpg Tamatoa-Pride.png Tamatoa-Fish.png Tamatoa-Moana2.png Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7302.jpg Tamatoa-Eat.png Tamatoa-Maui.png Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg Tamatoa-Sing.png Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7472.jpg TamatoaWin.png tumblr_static_filename_640_v2.png Bioluminescent_Tamatoa.jpg Videos Official Jemaine Clement - Shiny (From "Moana") Lin-Manuel Miranda - Shiny (From "Moana" Demo Audio Only)|Demo version MOANA - Shiny 8-Bit Version - Disney Crossy Road Soundtrack|''Disney Crossy Road'' version Covers Shiny - (DISNEY METAL VERSION) ~ Moana cover by Jonathan Young|Jonathan Young 「Cover」Shiny ( Moana )【Jayn】|Jayn Shiny Cover - Moana BLING Edition - Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles Shiny|One Piano Shiny (feat. Rachel Potter)|VoicePlay & Rachel Potter Shiny (Remix)|VoicePlay Trivia *Late musical artist David Bowie served as inspiration for the song, specifically in Clement's theatrical performance and vocals. *Lin-Manuel Miranda jokingly dubbed the song "Sebastian's Revenge", referencing how "Shiny" is the opposite of The Little Mermaid's song "Les Poissons" as the latter song features a human trying to eat a crab, while the former features a crab trying to eat a human. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Solos Category:Disney Songs